With This Ring
by danrdarrenc
Summary: Will and Sonny get married. Complete.


"Knock, knock," Sami said, poking her head around the door. "Are you presentable?"

"Yes, Mom," Will laughed.

She walked into the room and stopped dead in her tracks, tears instantly forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Oh god. Please don't start crying," Will said exasperatedly.

"You're my baby and you look so grown up. Don't tell me not to cry," Sami said, walking over to him. She gently stroked his face and then started adjusting his vest and tie in an attempt to keep her tears from falling.

"Can I come in?" Lucas asked from the doorway.

"Yeah."

"Wow, Will. You look pretty sharp."

Will smiled. "Thanks."

"You ready for this?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. I am. You know, a year ago I wouldn't have thought I was. But now I am. I – I can't imagine my life without him."

Sami failed at keeping her tears at bay. They were now flowing freely down her face as she hugged him tightly. Will patted her back comfortingly and shook his head at Lucas over her shoulder.

"Will?" Maggie's face appeared around the door. "They're ready for you."

Sami let go and walked over to Lucas who was halfway out the door. Will took a deep breath and followed his parents.

"Sonny?" Adrienne asked, peeking around the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, Sonny," Adrienne said, her hand over her mouth.

"How do I look?"

"Very handsome." She walked over to him, straightened his tie, and smoothed out his lapel.

"Please don't cry," Sonny said, giving his mother a stern look.

"I'll try," Adrienne choked out.

"Don't smother him, Adrienne," Justin said, coming into the room.

"I'm not. I was just making sure he was presentable."

"You ready?" Justin asked.

Sonny smiled. "Absolutely."

Adrienne was discreetly trying to wipe away the mascara that was streaking her cheeks from her fallen tears.

"I'm so glad you're happy," she said, wrapping her arms around him.

Sonny squeezed her and kissed her cheek.

"Sonny?" Victor was standing in the doorway. "They're ready for you."

Adrienne slipped her hand into Sonny's and the three of them left the room.

The two families came together in the foyer outside the doors to the inner chapel of St. Luke's Church.

"Hi," Will said to Sonny, his voice slightly breathier than usual.

"Hi," Sonny responded quietly, his eyes sparkling.

Maggie silently motioned to everyone else to follow her into the chapel. They all got the hint and left the two boys alone.

"You look amazing," Will said, lightly resting his hand on Sonny's chest over his heart.

"You too." Sonny slipped his hand over Will's. "Let's do this."

Will nodded. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Sonny kissed Will gently and then laced their fingers together.

They turned towards the chapel and walked hand-in-hand to the altar.

Ten minutes later everyone was seated in the pews and Eric Brady was standing with Will and Sonny at the altar, his Bible open in his hands.

"Welcome, everyone," Eric said. "It is my honor to preside over this wedding. Not to mention the added bonus of avoiding whatever my sister would have done to me if I didn't." There were chuckles from the crowd and Sami shook her head from the front row. "Ready?"

Will and Sonny, still standing hand-in-hand, nodded.

"Will, Sonny, as you set out on your journey into marriage, remember that love is a precious and beautiful thing. Cherish and honor it. And now, your vows."

Will and Sonny turned to face each other.

"Will, when I first came to town I didn't really know anybody other than my family. You immediately reached out to me and you jumped at the chance to take my side over your friend's. I still have no words to express how much that meant to me. The more we got to know each other and the closer we got, the more I fought the feelings I knew I was developing for you.

And then something amazing happened – you came to me and told me you had feelings for me too. Other than today, I think that was the happiest day of my life. I am so thrilled to be standing here with you today. I love you so much and I can't wait to spend every day with you for the rest of my life." Sonny finished and smiled at Will who squeezed his hand and smiled back.

"Will," Eric prompted.

Will took a deep breath. "Sonny, it's no secret that I was pretty messed up in my head when I first met you. I had so much trouble coming to terms with who I was – am – but you really helped me. You were the perfect mentor and friend. I could tell you everything and anything and you didn't judge me or push me to do anything I didn't want to do. You helped me so much and you truly became my best friend. I – uh – I acted pretty stupid for a while once I realized I had feelings for you. But we worked it out and I'm so glad we did. I love you so much and I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you."

"The rings, please," Eric said. At his cue, Johnny walked up to Will and Sonny with a pillow bearing two solid gold rings.

"Will, with this ring, I pledge to eternally love and cherish you," Sonny repeated after Eric and placed the ring on Will's finger.

"Sonny, with this ring, I pledge to eternally love and cherish you," Will repeated after his uncle and placed the ring on Sonny's finger.

"It is my duty, honor, and pleasure to now pronounce you married," Eric said, as Sami and Adrienne clutched each other, tears streaming down both their faces.

Will and Sonny grinned at each other and smashed their lips together.


End file.
